It's Not Suppose to End Like This
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: Prussia and Hungary break up. Russia never wanted Belarus. But when Belarus and Prussia come up with a plan to date each other to make the others jelous, unwanted sparks fly! numerous pairings
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

1) Characters may be OOC, but I'm trying.

2) Rating for mild language and ideologically sensitive humor.

**3) Human names are used. The setting is Gakuen Hetalia. **(sr.=senior)(jr.=junior)(so.=sophmore)(fr.=freshman)

4) Names with * by them, are not official names.

_Prussia(Gilbert)- 18(sr.); Belarus(Natalia)- 16(jr.); (Feliciano)- 15(so.); /Romano(Lovino)- 16(jr.); Germany(Ludwig)- 17(jr.); Spain(Antonio)- 17(sr.); France(Francis)- 18(sr.); Russia(Ivan)- 18(sr.); Hungary(Elizaveta)- 17(sr.); Austria(Roderich)- 18(sr.); America(Alfred)-16(So.); England(Arthur)-17 (jr.); Seychelles(Rachel*)- 15(so.); Ukraine(Katyusha*)- 18(sr.); Taiwan(Meimei*)- 15(so.); Japan(Kiku)- 16(jr.)_

(Translation notes at end)...(I really like google translate...bahaha)

After a long day of extra-caricular activities, the sun began to set as Lovino dragged himself home. He and his brother didn't live terribly far from the school, so Lovi just walked instead of drove. As he reached his house, he saw a too familiar, german vehical. Annoyance rose on Lovino's face. After a hard day of practice, he was _not_ in the mood for the patato-bastard.

"Feliciano!" Lovino shouted to his brother- half as a threat, half as a 'you better be decent' warning. He wasn't a happy camper.

The younger brother jumped off of the couch he was on with his husky-looking lover. "Hi~, Lovino~!" he said as he pushed his brother into a hug.

Lovino wiggled free. "_Why_ is _HE_ here?" he pointed in annoyance causing Feliciano to look over his shoulder to see that Ludwig had goten off of the couch as well.

"Well~, we're watching a movie~!" Feliciano beamed. Lovino inwardly slapped himself.

"Obviously, you retard! I ment what is he doin' at our HOUSE!" Lovi flipped the larger man off as an added insult. Feliciano slapped his arm away.

"Be nice, Romano!" Feliciano pouted. "Gilbert doesn't feel well and wanted the house to himself!"

After a short pause that seemed to carry on for akward hours, Lovino sighed grumpily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Geez...Then I'll just go to Antonio's I guess." Lovino glanced away slightly embarrassed. He quickly turned to Ludwig and shouted, "Only because I _HATE_ seeing you _DAMN_ face, bastardo!" and with that, slammed the door after him without letting his brother say a word.

Lovino stood on the front steps of Antonio's house trying to catch his breath. He had ran all the way there in a fit of rage. He opened the door to his boyfriend's home without knocking and stepped in. Right before Lovino was about to announce that he was there, he felt an odd _french_ sence in the air.

"Son of a bitc-" Lovino began when Antonio jumped from a nearby staircase (scaring Lovino half to death, I might add) and embraced the younger boy greatly. An unshaven, blonde followed him.

"Lovi~!" the spaniard greated with a peck, causing his lover to blush.

"Why the fuck is this guy here?" Lovino spat.

"Ahh~, don't be so cold, Lovi," Antonio chuckled, releasing him.

Lovino pouted. "Well, I came over here because the fuckin' German was over and-" he whispered. A gental kiss was pushed on his cheek, cutting him off.

"Don't worry about it. He was about to leave," Antonio whispered back.

"I feel so unloved!" Francis shouted right next to the faces of the two lovers. Antonio chuckled, and Lovino glared.

"Speaking of which, are you gunna stop at Gil's then?" Antonio asked. Lovi looked dumbfounded.

"What? What's that got to do with the Prussian prick?" Lovi asked. "Feli told me that he was sick. That's why his fuck-buddy was over."

"Wha? No, dude!" Francis shook his head. "Him and Elizaveta broke up!"

"What?" Lovino gasped. It's not like he really cared about either of them, but Feli was friends with Liz. Not to mention the two had been dating for how many decades? On and off, of course, but they always got back together in a week, tops. "They'll probably get back together though, so what's the big idea?" Lovi added.

"No, mi amor. It's over for sure this time," Antonio added.

"Oui," Francis looked at his shoes, slightly disappointed. "Well!" He said after a short pause, "I'm gunna go talk him. See you guys later."

"Gil!" Francis shouted from the outside front lawn of the German household when he saw that the boy's bedroom window was open with a yellow chick sitting on its ledge. Knowing that Gilbert would give a reaction if something happened to his 'pet,' Francis picked up a quarter-sized rock and threw it towards the bird. The chick leaped up and flapped around. A split second later an albino man was sticking his head out the window shouting.

"Verdammt! Who the fuck did that!" Gilbert screamed at no one inparticular until he noticed a French boy in his yard. "Hey! What the hell, Francis!"

"Makin' sure you're still alive," Francis winked. Gil rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"What do you want?" Gilbert propped his head on his hand. His arm was resting on the window-sill. He yawned.

"I wanna talk about Eli-" before Francis could finish his train of thought, Gilbert violently closed his window and walked away from it.

After a pause of shock, Francis's face rose in anger and annoyance. Here he was trying to be a good friend and has it thrown in his face. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want," he murmered under his breath.

Gilbert walked to his bed and flopped down in a moody depression mixed with anger. His other window was opened just enough for Gilbird to fly in. When the chick did, it perched itself on top of Gilbert's head.

After a few minutes of pretending to be sleeping, Gil opened his eyes and took a good look around his bedroom. Littered with clothes, blankets, and whatever else was physically possible, he noticed feminine clothes sprawled about mixed in. Looking to his dresser and tv stand, he saw pictures of himself and a brunette girl. Hanging from the nob of his wardrobe, there happened to be a light pink, frilly C-cup bra- obviously not his. Below was more lingerie, from the same woman, that had been carelessly thrown there in a heated moment.

After a small blush left his face, Gilbert sat up. "This crap has got to go," he whispered to no one.

An hour or so later, Gilbert was carrying a a box of feminine items to his front door. Not really wanting to be behind the wheel of a car, he decided to walk. He was headed to the woman's house who owned the articles.

It took a slight while to arrive at the house, but not too long. Gilbert rang the doorbell, taking a gulp to help mentally prepare himself.

"Hello?" was said by a girl's voice as the door swung open.

"...Hey," Gilbert looked away from the girl, "Elizaveta."

"G-...Gilbert," Elizaveta blushed slightly and looked in the opposite direction from the boy. A long, akward pause was put in place between the two before the girl whispered after seeing the box. "It's really over, isn't it?"

Gilbert didn't answer, but gave an ever-so-slight nod before muttering: "Sorry." He handed her the box. Elizaveta took the box in both hands without saying another word. The situation was akward enough as it was. Not saying anything, Gilbert turned right around and walked away without even as much as looking at Elizaveta. The girl closed the door.

Elizaveta looked at the box of items. On top were a few pictures of her and Gilbert being silly and loving. She leaned herself against the door and slid to the floor, all the while looking at the photos. Tears were falling from her eyes at an uncontrolable rate.

With Gilbird perched on his shoulder, Gilbert took his time getting home in the dead of night. Without even realizing it, the sun had set long ago, and it was well into the night. He looked to the sky. It was so peaceful.

Still, even sadness filled Gilbert. He and his lover had broken up. He didn't even know why. It just gave him a really 'un-awesome' feeling.

Not wanting to go home quite yet, Gilbert took a detour before reaching his house. He decided to go into the city instead.

When Gilbert reached the city lights, he perked up a slight bit. Night life was always his favorite part of the 'day.' He still didn't want to do much though. Instead of doing much of anything, he decided to stop at a cafe that he didn't go to often (because Elizaveta hated it), and ordered a black coffee. It wasn't like him to drink coffee, but tonight he felt he needed to keep going with the change for fear he would break down.

"A black coffee!" Gilbert heard his order called out, notifying him to go get it.

"Thank-...eh?"

"Eep!"

"N-N-Natalia?" Gilbert pointed to the girl who gave him his order aw-struck.

"Gilbert?" She did the exact same thing.

"Since when did you start working here?" Gilbert asked. He and Natalia (who was on break) were sitting in a two-person table in the back corner of the cafe.

"Hmmm? I've worked here for a quite a while now," she answered him. Natalia felt slightly akward around the boy. He never talked to her. Ever. So why was he now?

"Oh...I see," Gilbert answered.

"Gil?" Natalia looked at the boy. He didn't seem himself at all. He seemed a lot more somber than his usual hyper, boyish self.

"Hm?" he mummbled a response while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you alright?"

**T.R.A.N.S.L.A.T.I.O.N.S.**

Bastardo- Bastard (Italian)

Mi Amor- My love (Spanish)

Oui- Yes (French)

Verdammt- Damnit (German

**O M G. . . **was that okay for a first chapter? Was it?

A lot of character I feel are OOC. D:

I'm trying really hard, too! I've just never wrote a fanfiction with all of these guys! D: oh snap!

btw, this is BelarusxPrussia, if you haven't noticed. Lmfao. WOOH! : D

um, really, though. THIS IS SUPER EXCITING!

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY WHERE I KNOW EXACTLY (not really but kinda) WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING WITH IT! : D

wooh for knowing the plot and not winging it : D

so I hope you like it guys~! Leave me a message giving tips on how characters should act~! Kthnx~!

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

1) Characters may be OOC, but I'm trying.

2) Rating for mild language and ideologically sensitive humor.

**3) Human names are used. The setting is Gakuen Hetalia. **(sr.=senior)(jr.=junior)(so.=sophmore)(fr.=freshman)

4) Names with * by them, are not official names.

_Prussia(Gilbert)- 18(sr.); Belarus(Natalia)- 16(jr.); (Feliciano)- 15(so.); /Romano(Lovino)- 16(jr.); Germany(Ludwig)- 17(jr.); Spain(Antonio)- 17(sr.); France(Francis)- 18(sr.); Russia(Ivan)- 18(sr.); Hungary(Elizaveta)- 17(sr.); Austria(Roderich)- 18(sr.); America(Alfred)-16(So.); England(Arthur)-17 (jr.); Seychelles(Rachel*)- 15(so.); Ukraine(Katyusha*)- 18(sr.); Taiwan(Meimei*)- 15(so.); Japan(Kiku)- 16(jr.); Canada (Matthew)-16(so.); Sealand(Peter)- 14(fr.); Latvia(Raivis)- 15(fr.); Switzerland(Vash)-18(sr.); Liechtenstein(Lili)- 14(fr.)_

(Translation notes at end)...(I really like google translate...bahaha)

* * *

><p><em>"Are you alright?"<em>

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked up suddenly with shocked eyes staring at the girl infront of him. "W...What?"<p>

Natalia puckered her lower lip out and averted her eyes from the man, tensing up. "Well, um, you don't seem yourself," she replyed.

Gilbert continued to look at the girl in shock. She noticed.

Getting embarressed, Natalia spat, "What? It's not like you ever talk to me otherwise!" She glared daggers at him. Gilbert finally looked away from her and chuckled slightly.

The two had five of their eight classes together. In two of them, they sat right next to each other, and in another, they frequently were _suppose_ to be lab partners but somehow always got out of it (more than likely, they traded with someone else). Gilbert had never put the peices together that the 'psychotic, incestist bitch' in his classes, and this cute, blonde cafe worker were the same person.

Stuttering slightly, Natalia managed to say "Wh-what's so funny?" she furrowed her brows as if trying to examin the situation. Gilbert wiped an invisible tear from his laughter. He went quiet with a smile and shook his head.

"Nevermind. It doesnt matter," Gilbert glanced out the window to see two English boys with an American.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Arthur! Why won't you tell me anything about this Seychellian chick!" a blonde American boy complained to his friend.<p>

"Quite frankly, Alfred, you should know a few things about her. She is in your grade," the older of the British boys replyed. "By the way, it's Seychellois, you incoherent twit."

"Whatever, man! Just tell me!" Alfred whined.

"Shut your mouth, Alfred! You are so annoying!" the younger British boy exclaimed.

"Dude, shut up, Peter! You don't know shit!" Alfred barked back. Arthur wacked his younger brother in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, Arthur! What on earth was that for?" Peter yammered.

Arthur sighed in distress. "Peter, I said you could come with us if you kept you bloody mouth shut," he said trying to keep his cool. Alfred kind of chuckled in the background like the tool he was. "And, Alfred, I don't need to explain to you why I asked her out-" Arthur quickly shut his mouth. Alfred's mouth agaped with an over-excited smile; Peter blushed and looked surprised.

"I-I-I didn't mean that," Arthur said in a defeated whisper while looking away from his group.

"Ohoooohhooo~! Dude, Rach is _hot_! Where the hell did you get the balls to ask _her_ out?" Alfred winked.

Slightly disturbed, Peter added, "What did she say, Arthur?" The older British boy looked away and blushed heavily.

* * *

><p>Gilbert turned back to the blonde when he decided he was too awesome to be able to read lips.<p>

Natalia stayed sitting quietly. An awkward silence had enveloped them. To each, it also seemed that it would be even more awkward trying to leave without a really good reason.

After a few minutes, the awkwardness of the situation died down as the two watched out the window of what looked like Arthur explaining something to his brother and Alfred. Natalia noticed that he was blushing so she wondered if he was talking about the Seychellois girl, Rachel. She had told Natalia during their study hall together (one of the classes she did not have with Gilbert) that the British boy had asked her to be his girlfriend and that she had told him that she would (while very flustered).

The scene reminded Natalia of a rumor she heard from Vash and Lili. She took a deep breath.

"Um, Gilbert?" she gulped. Said boy looked from the window to the girl.

"Hm?"

"Well, um, I realize it's probably none of my business, but I can't help myself from asking."

"What is it?"

"Oh, um,"Natalia looked for the words to use. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. She wanted to drop it, but now she felt as if she needed to finish what she had started. "I heard that you and Elizaveta broke up," Natalia answered. She couldn't lift her head to even face the Prussian.

A tension filled air was left in place of the question. It was like you could literitly cut it with a knife. It was unbarrible.

"That-"

"-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! It wasn't my place to!" Natalia paniced so much that when she started sputtering appologies, she hadn't noticed she cut Gilbert off from saying something; and once she was done speaking, Gilbert didn't try again.

Shaking from anxiety, Natalia stood up fast, nearly knocking over her chair and bumping the table she had been sitting at.

"I-I need to get back to work. I'll see you Monday!" Natalia ran off behinde the counter into the backroom of the cafe. Gilbert watched her leave. He looked at his phone for the time and saw it was late. He decided to leave.

* * *

><p>As he walked down the brightly lit streets in the late hours of the night, Gilbert thought of the blonde cafe worker being as flustered as she was. It seemed she had been extremely out of character. Maybe she was just that way at work when she wasn't around her brother. Gilbert had never noticed this side of her. It was kind of nice.<p>

Gilbert felt something soft against his cheek. He glanced over to notice that the small head of his yellow bird was tucked under its wing, fast asleep. He couldn't help smiling at it.

_"You don't seem yourself."_

The sudden thought of the blonde popped in his head. He really wasn't himself. It pushed it aside though and told himself he was just tired. (Like hell he would admit he was depressed. That just wasn't awesome.)

* * *

><p><strong>M.o.n.d.a.y.<strong>

"FUCK!" was said with a loud thud. Gilbert was on the ground. He propped himself up with his elbows so his face wouldn't be touching the floor. His blankets were tangled around his body, and his necklace was bumping against his bare chest giving him goosebumps from the unwelcomed chill. "What the hell?" he looked up.

There, standing in his doorway, were three familiar figures: one overly-happy tan man; one yawning and unshaven; and the third shorter than the rest looking pissed as ever. Gilbert guessed it was Lovino who threw the ball at him (when he saw it laying next to him) that woke him up and made him fall.

"Rise and shine, beautiful~!" Francis called. "Time for school."

Gilbert cursed under his breath. He couldn't decide if he was too awesome to show up late, or if he was so awesome as to not show up on time. Deciding on the second option, Gilbert let his arms fall so he would too.

A second or so passed and Lovino mustered up his courage to walk over to him (having to step over a lot of crap to get to him) and pulled his head up by his hair.

"OUCH!" Gilbert let out a small screech.

"Get up, you bastard!" Lovino growled. Taking cue, Antonio put his arms around Lovino's waist, pulled him towards him and didn't let go.

"You know~, Natalia is in your first period class~," Francis winked. Gilbert froze.

"Mhmm~! Si, si~! You want to see her don't you~?" Antonio cooed.

"Wait...How do you guys know-" Gilbert started but then hung his head in disbelief of his friends following him. He had to laugh though, because it was just like them to follow his awesomeness. "Hey! Who said the awesome me wanted to see her creepy ass!"

"So you're an ass-man..." Lovino mummbled looking away, a little frustrated that his boyfriend wouldn't let go of him.

"What? No I-. SHUT UP!" Gilbert yelled with an awesome blush. He jumped up and ran towards Lovino. Just in time, Antonio let go of his amor, and Lovino fled downstairs. Gilbert sighed. He found his plaide pants, found an awesome black shirt on the floor (smelled it to make sure it was clean...or clean enough), and threw on a white buttoned shirt hanging on the door of his closet. Gil, Francis, and Antonio ran downstairs to meet Lovino and get to school. As they ran out the door, Gilbert slipped on a red hoodie as Gilbird was catching up to him and plopped down on his shoulder.

With a smirk on his face, an idea sprung in his head when the four ran by Elizaveta's house.

"_Now if she'll go along with it."_

* * *

><p><strong>W O O T!<strong>

chapter 2 is here : )

sorry it took so long :'D and sorry its SO long xD

bahahahaha yay for out of characterness :'D

...btw Ludwig's not in the last part because he was at Feli's ; )

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION<strong>

si- litteritly means 'if' (because I was lazy and didn't want to get an 'i' with an accent. So bare with me...in this context its 'yes') (spanish)

amor- love (Spanish)

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
